awkward confessions
by sociallyawkwardwithagrip
Summary: Izaya says some pretty harsh things to Shizuo and panics when he hears from Shinra that the man tried an attempt at his life. The first fanfic i wrote so please tell me if it's any good or not.


Izaya sighed in annoyance. "hey flea." he looked in front of him in surprise. "shizu-chan..." the blonde glared down at him. "didn't i say to stay out of ikebukuro?" he chuckled and waved a hand in front of him.

"it's not what you think shizu-chan... I was merely thinking about something while taking a walk and i found myself here so i figured that i may as well go and visit shinra and dotachin. I'm not exactly in the mood to deal with you today so at least try and refrain from attacking me will you shizu-chan?"

He pushed shizuo out of the way and started to walk down the sidewalk. "what?" he scowled as his soulder was grabbed and he was turned around.

"what do you want shizuo?" the blonde blinked in surprise at the use of his actual name. "hey did you eat something weird or something?"his grip tightened and izaya winced and yanked his shoulder from shizuo's grasp.

"no. I've just... Been thinking about things." he said, keeping his eyes hidden by his bangs.

His jacket fell off of his shoulder and shizuo noticed how it was nearly purple."hey flea. Take off your jacket." izaya turned his head down and started to walk down the sidewalk again.

"izaya!" shizuo grabbed his arm and almost let go when the only response he received was izaya shouting in pain.

"dammit shizuo!" he glared at the smaller informant in his grasp."what the hell is wrong with your arm?" when he didn't get an answer, he threw izaya onto his shoulder and started to walk to down an alley to his apartment.

"shut up izaya." he growled for the third time, lightly placing izaya on the couch. "now then. Take off your jacket or i'll rip it off." izaya sighed and slowly stood up and took his jacket off. Not because he wanted too but because he loved his jacket and didn't feel like getting a new one.

He held his arm out as shizuo stared at him with wide eyes and breathed out slowly through his teeth as he brought it down to his side.

"what the fuck happened to you?" shizuo asked from the kitchen,looking for gauze to wrap up his arm and shoulder. "i was walking and i ended up accidently running into a tree." shizuo rolled his eyes unknown to izaya.

"you expect me to beleive that dumbass?" izaya almost blushed and sighed quietly. "i got jumped by the yellow scarfs and they ended up breaking my shoulder. Happy? I got my just desserts and lemme guess... You think i deserve it..." shizuo sighed and as much as he wanted to say yes he shook his head.

"yeah i can't lie... You did deseve it but i'm the only one allowed to beat your ass into the ground so shut up and let me fix your arm." izaya blinked and winced as a hot towell was lightly put onto his arm. He watched as it was lightly cleaned of blood and bandaged up.

"uh... Sh-shizu-chan?" shizuo looked up through his bangs and huffed. "look. I'm being generous and letting you infest my home." izaya smirked. "aw. I think shizu-chan has a small crush on me! How cute!" shizuo quickly stood up and huffed.

"shut up flea. If anyones got a crush on somebody you've got a crush on me." izaya blushed and kept his head down.

"shizu-chan?" "hn?" he looked over at the blonde next to him. "why are you taking care of me?" shizuo kept his gaze to the television and calmly said,"how would i chase you around if you're injured?"

He smiled inwardly and leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes.

"if you're gonna go to sleep then you can at least go and sleep on a bed like a normal person." he smiled. "and why would i do that? Are you saying that you want to sleep in the same bed as me?" shizuo blushed and glared at the tv for his stupidity.

"n-no... I'm just saying that... If you want to get some proper sleep then go and make yourself comfortable." izaya chuckled and stayed still. "i'm in too much pain to move right now..." he mumbled after a while. He sighed and let his hand fall to his side, falling next to shizuo's.

"s-sorry..." he barely whispered. "whatever..." they both blushed and jumped as the refrigerator hummed to life. "shit... That was retarded..." shizuo murmured. He felt a pressure on his thumb and realized that they ended up linking hands during the short span of seconds that they were spooked.

Izaya felt the surprisingly smooth skin and blushed a deeper red. "sh-shizu-chan... Are you going to let go of my hand anytime soon?" they both let go and scooted little farther away from each other.

'what was that?'shizuo thought.'almost like a spark...'izaya thought.

"uh... What would you say if i told you that I really did like you?" izaya asked looking at shizuo through the corner of his eye. "i... Don't know... I guess that i would say that it's really wierd to like another guy but then that would be hypocracy..." izaya blinked and rose an eyebrow.

"are you saying that you're in love with a man shizu-chan?" shizuo glared at him wirh a smile plastered on his face."aren't you?" "so who this person?" "i'm not saying..." "aww... Please shizu-chaan?" he asked, poking shizou's arm repeatedly. "alright... You know eveything so i'll just tell you what he's like..." izaya smirked and turned to face shizuo.

"he's annoying. And he's on my mind 24/7... Sometimes i wonder if i'm ever going to kill him because of how much he's on my mind. I chase him around alot of the time and i'm alway's pissed off when i see him for no absolute reason..." he looked at izaya who was blushing.

"that... Sounds like... Me?" he mumbled with a nervous smile. Shizuo smirked."that was quicker than i thought..." izaya blushed a deep red and looked down at his hands. "well... I really do love you..." he mumbled. Shizuo chuckled."i know... Seeing as of how i'm the only person that you seem to hate... It was kind of obvious really..."

Izaya blinked and huffed.

After a few awkward minutes, shizuo stood up. "i don't give a shit what you think but you're going to sleep on a bed so get the hell in there." he pointed to his bedroom and rose a daring eyebrow. Izaya slowly stood up and sighed.

"alright..."he slowly walked into the bedroom and laid down on the bed next to shizuo.

"this is to awkward for my tastes shizu-chan..." he got a smirk as a response and turned on his side to look at the blonde bodygaurd.

He shifted closer to shizuo for warmth and fell asleep quicker than he thought he would.

When he woke up, he felt an arm on his waist and slowly opened his eyes.'shizuo...' he said silently. He looked up at the blonde's locks covering his eyes as he laid peacfully in his sleep.

He reached up and brushed a couple strands from his lips and leaned up enough to have their lips connect and felt his heart beating in his chest.

"i knew it..." he jumped when he heard shizou's voice and turned red. "you really thought that i was asleep? Beleive me, im a light sleeper..." he chuckled as izaya turned redder and shoved his face in the pillow

"it's not that bad... You never know, i might have enjoyed it..." izaya peeked up at him and blinked. "w-what?" shizuo smirked. "of course... I do love you y'know" he leaned forward, catching izaya's lips with his own and pulling him closer with the arm around his waist.

"shi..zu-chan... I don't... What?" "i... Love... You... Do you get it now?" izaya huffed and pushed on Shizuo's chest, shoving himself away from the ex-bartender.

"if you think it's funny to play with my feelings, then you're horribly wrong..." Shizuo sighed and turned onto back. "you're so stupid... You think someone like me would joke about that kinda stuff?" izaya turned so his back was facing Shizuo and proped his head in the crook of his arm. "you never know about some people..." he muttered. Shizuo rolled his eyes and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. Izaya looked over his shoulder at Shizuo and sat up, his legs hanging over the edge of the bed.

"where're you going?" he stood and shrugged. "that's my business not your's..." he heard Shizuo growl in irritation and smirked.

"if you wanna know so bad then follow me idiot..." Shizuo sighed and sat up, the blanket falling from around his waist, and got up. He gripped Izaya's arm and threw him back onto the bed. "you aren't going anywhere unless i say so Flea..." he said as he sat on the raven's waist, pinning him to the bed.

Izaya mentally cursed himself for letting Shizuo put him in such a vulnerable position. "so you've captured me... Happy?" Shizuo smirked and shook his head. "far from it..." Izaya looked at the blonde confused and grit his teeth as he felt hands on the most sensitve spot on his waist.

"you see... Izaya... I've loved you for a while... Since shortly after we graduated..." Izaya rolled his eyes and pushed on Shizuos chest. "get off me brute!" Shizuo shook his head and placed his hands over Izaya's. "and i refuse to let you go..." Izaya scoffed and turned his head to the side so as to not look at Shizuo. "Izaya, look at me..." he glared at Shizuo. "i do... I love so much it hurts... I've even tried to tell you more than once..." Shizuo said as he placed his forehead against the raven's. Izaya grit his teeth and slapped the blonde as hard as he could.

"don't you even try to play me Heiwajima. I refuse to believe that you magically love me after seven bloody years. I would rather you die and rot in a cave where noone would find you than ever hear you say that to me." he shoved Shizuo's body off of his own and stood up. "im getting my shoulder fixed and then going home. I better not ever hear you say that again, Monster!" Izaya ran out of the apartment, making sure to close and lock the door behind him. If he looked back, he would have seen the silent tears slowly making their way down Shizuo's cheeks as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"he actually confessed to you? That's an impressive feat for Shizuo... He's shy with that kind of stuff..." Izaya scoffed. "whatever. He may as well have tried to fucking ra- dammit! Don't be so rough Shinra! That does hurt!" Shinra pushed up his glasses and sighed as he put the last few stitches in Izaya's shoulder. "Izaya... A while back, Shizuo and i had a talk while i was mending the bullet wounds you gave him." Izaya rolled his eyes. 'here it comes...' he thought. "the one thing that he's told you that's true... Is that really does love you..." Izaya opened his mouth to say something but stopped.

"wait..." Shinra cut off the excess stitching and patted Izaya's head. "he does Izaya... And if i know you, you probably said some pretty harsh things to him didn't you?" Izaya nodded reluctantly and looked down.

Shinra jumped as his phone buzzed in his pocket. "better check it Shinra..." Izaya looked over the underground doctors shoulder at the text he'd received.

"'going away. May not be back.'? What's with Shizu-chan?" Shinra closed his phone and ran out of the room, shouting for Celty.

"Shinra? What's-" Shinra covered his mouth. "i swear to you Izaya. If i find out that Shizuo tried at an attempt to kill himself i will fully blame you." izaya stared at Shinra in shock and ran out of the large apartment.

"damn that protozoan! He wasn't supposed to take those words seriously!" Izaya shouted in his head as he ran towards Shizuo's apartment.

"Shizuo!?" he practically screamed when he threw open the front door. He saw the top of the ex-bartenders head and rushed ovee to the couch, pulling Shizuo forward.

"Shi-shizuo! What the fuck is wrong with you!? You weren't supposed to take any of that seriously! God, you're such an idiot!" Shizuo looked at Izaya with distant eyes and brushed away his hand. "you made your point Flea. Noone could ever actually have an interest in me... I don't even know why i thought things would change between us..." Izaya inwardly winced and cupped Shizuo's cheek, forcing him to look at him. "Shizu-chan... That's not true..." Shizuo glared at Izaya.

"you may as well have said that yourself! Why the hell are you even here!?" Izaya sighed and gently pushed his lips to Shizuo's.

"because i wouldn't be able to live with myself if you killed yourself beacause of what i said..." Shizuo kept a poker face. Izaya giggled a bit when the blush splayed across his face gave away what he thought.

"like a high-school girl i swear..." Izaya sat next to Shizuo and sighed. "Izaya..." the raven hummed in acknowledgement. "i wasn't going to kill myself... I was going to go with Kasuka to america and if i liked it there i was going to stay..." Izaya stared at Shizuo and laughed.

"i love you Shizuo..." Izaya whispered. Shizuo smiled and kissed Izaya's cheek, causing him to blush. "Shizu-chan, if you're gonna do things like that randomly then i might just tell myself no to dating you..." Shizuo sighed and pouted. Izaya laughed and layed his head on the blond's shoulder.

Shizuo stared down at Izaya's face and grabbed his chin, pulling until their eyes met. "i do love you Izaya..." the brunete smiled and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck.

"i know~" he said. Shizuo placed his forehead against Izaya's and kissed the tip of his nose. "good..." Izaya licked ShizuoLs bottom lip and brushed his lips against the blonde's and kissed him more fully.

Shizuo slipped his tongue in Izaya's mouth, feeling him shudder in response, and pushed him on his back, not registering the click of the door opening and closing.

"sh-shizuo? Izaya?!" the ex-bartender looked up at Shinra and glared. "ne looks like we've been found out Shizu-chan...!" Izaya said as he sat up on his arms, his and Shizuo's chests touching and the blonde's hands in his shirt.

Shinra's face turned a light red and Celty's smoke turned a light shade of pink. "if you don't mind, i would very much like you to leave since i'm a bit busy at the moment..." Shizuo said. Shinra laughed nervously and nodded. "w-we were just worried is all..." Shinra and Celty scrambled out of the apartment, leaving the two men alone again.

Izaya chuckled and laid on his back again, pulling Shizuo to him. "hopefully we'll have no more inturruptions..." he mumbled. Shizuo nodded in agreement and kissed Izaya again, sucking on his bottom lip. Izaya mewled and wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist.

"looks like they made up quickly..." Shinra said as he and Celty walked inside their apartment. The Dullahan nodded in agreement, her helmet shaking a bit. She pulled out her PDA and typed something up.

[i am happy that Shizuo managed to find someone to love... Even if his choice isn't exactly what we expected...]

Shinra laughed and sighed lightly. "i've actually expected this for a while now... I don't know... I just got this feeling about those two..." Celty's shoulders shook and Shinra smiled.

[it's kinda cute...]

Shinra shrugged and sat on their couch. "i am happy for them though..." Celty sat next to them and relaxed. "Celty... How 'bout we have a kid?" the doctor winced as Celty punched him in the gut. "so you'll think about it... I'm good with that...!"

**And so goes my latest ShiZaya! I'll make it a chapter story if i get some reviews asking for it! :D xD so review my lovely humans! Remember. I love you all~!**

**-sociallyawkward**


End file.
